james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
M60 Machine Gun
The M60 Machine Gun is one of the firearms used in Avatar. They are used by the RDA's private military force (SecOps) on Pandora. It is unknown if it is an actual M60 in the storyline, but the machine guns used in the movie are M60's with mocked-up externals and other notable changes. Changes from the modern-day M60 to the futuristic one include a unique heat shield/hand guard that helps the user get a controlled grip of the weapon without getting their hands burned on the hot barrel after continuous fire (this especially helps avatars because they use these as assault rifles, and grip the heat shield instead of having it attached on a vehicle as a door gun). In a few scenes of the movie, some M60's are seen with scopes mounted on top. Another change is that the future M60 uses a round, detachable drum magazine as opposed to disintergrating belts. It also fires depleted plutonium rounds, rather than the full metal jacket (FMJ) rounds of the modern M60. This enables it to rip through even the heaviest armor, although the thick, reinforced carbon fiber bones of some of the largest Pandoran creatures can withstand it. Na'vi, however, can be cut down quickly, thanks to the weapon's high rate of fire. As shown in the film, this automatic weapon is highly versatile, able to damage vehicles, and kill infantry and a certain amount of Pandora's wildlife (definitely not the thick, natural skin/armor of the hammerhead titanotheres, which Jake Sully attempted to do, but was warned by Dr. Grace Augustine that it will only "piss them off"). Norm Spellman (in his Avatar form) also wields one during the ground assault in the battle between the RDA and the Na'vi, but as he falls back with the others, he drops it after his Avatar is shot in the shoulder. AVR M30 Machine Gun The AVR M30 is a heavy machine gun based on the M60 and produced by the RDA for the Avatar program. Designed specifically for the 10' frame of an avatar, the M30, has a high rate of fire and reasonable accuracy over long range. It is however ineffective against many heavily armoured creatures on Pandora, so is primarily used to scare off large Pandoran beasts. It is seen in Avatar: The Game, which is set 2 years before the events of the film. During the game the RDA temporarily suspends the Avatar Program after the war begins so it is possible the M30 was scrapped and therefore the weapon used by Jake Sully in the film may well be the M60. The M30 cannot be used in the game's multiplayer. Avatar: The Game While playing as the RDA in the Avatar game you can use the M60 Machine Gun. It is also commonly used by RDA soldiers throughout the game, whether playing as Na'vi or RDA and is available in multiplayer when playing as the RDA. The weapon is used to support and cover other RDA troops who are armed with less powerful weapons such as the Standard Issue Rifle. You can carry a maximum of 450 rounds in 1 large drum magazine, a big advantage as you don't have to reload. The weapon has 4 variants in single player that can be unlocked, each more powerful than the last. The variants are as follows: *BANISHER I - damage 5/20, rate of fire 20/20, range 11/20 *BANISHER II - damage 6.5/20, rate of fire 20/20, range 11/20 *BANISHER III - damage 7.5/20, rate of fire 20/20, range 11/20 *BANISHER IV - damage 8.5/20, rate of fire 20/20, range 11/20 In multiplayer the variants all have the same firepower and differ only in appearance. You can carry up to 300 rounds of ammo in one large clip and all the variants have the same statistics, which are: damage 4.5/20, rate of fire 20/20, range 11/20. The variants are as follows: *VIPER - orange *RINGER - yellow *HORDE - blue *BANISHER - gold Banisher I HMG.png|BANISHER I Banisher II HMG.png|BANISHER II Banisher III HMG.png|BANISHER III Banisher IV HMG.png|BANISHER IV Elite I.png|ELITE I Elite II.png|ELITE II Elite III.png|ELITE III de:M60 fr:Mitrailleuse M60 ru:Пулемёт M60 Category:Avatar Category:Avatar: The Game Category:Human Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons